The present disclosure relates to subterranean operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring and characterizing fluids in a subterranean formation.
Performance of subterranean operations entails various steps, each using a number of devices. Many subterranean operations entail introducing one or more fluids into the subterranean formation. For instance, drilling operations play an important role when developing oil, gas or water wells or when mining for minerals and the like. During the drilling operations, a drill bit passes through various layers of earth strata as it descends to a desired depth. Drilling fluids are commonly employed during the drilling operations and perform several important functions including, but not limited to, removing the cuttings from the well to the surface, controlling formation pressures, sealing permeable formations, minimizing formation damage, and cooling and lubricating the drill bit.
Similarly, other treatment fluids may be used when performing subterranean operations. One common production stimulation operation that employs one or more treatment fluids is hydraulic fracturing. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve pumping a treatment fluid (e.g., a fracturing fluid) into a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation at a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more cracks, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. Other examples of treatment fluids used in subterranean operations include, but are not limited to, preflush fluids, afterflush fluids, wellbore cleaning fluids, consolidating fluids, gravel packing fluids, acidizing fluids, and the like.
Maintaining fluid pressure in the well bore is often critical to these and other subterranean operations in a well bore. However, fluids placed in a well bore may migrate or flow into another portion of the subterranean formation other than their intended location, for example, in an area of the formation that is more porous or permeable. Fluid loss may result in, among other problems, incomplete or ineffective treatment of the formation, increased cost due to increased volumes of fluid to complete a treatment, and/or environmental contamination of the formation. While treatment fluids are often formulated and wells are often constructed so as to reduce the likelihood or amount of fluid loss into the formation, fluid loss still may occur, particularly in damaged or highly permeable areas of a subterranean formation or well bore.
Conventional methods of detecting fluid loss typically involve measuring the amount of fluid pumped into the well bore and comparing that with the amount of fluid circulated out of the well bore. However, such methods are usually only performed after the operation using the fluid has been completed, and do not give an operator enough information during the operation to make adjustments to attempt to compensate for the fluid loss or otherwise remedy whatever is causing the loss of fluid. This may require performing the same treatment or operation on the same well bore multiple times until it can be performed without significant fluid loss. Moreover, such methods typically are not capable of identifying the specific fluid that was lost into the formation, the identity of which may be important in order to compensate for the lost fluid and/or remedy or prevent additional problems (e.g., formation damage, environmental problems, etc.) that may result from the loss of particular fluids into the formation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.